Nancy Drew: The case of the wierd phone call
by ghostanimal
Summary: AU and DPXND crossover. Nancy receives a weird phone call, leading her to Vlad Masters castle. Is somebody being held captive there?
1. The phone call and Dalv

I KNOW I have many stories to update, but I can't help it! 

Disclaimer- I only own this story.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Nancy Drew sat down at the kitchen table. She was just about to eat the breakfest Hannah, thier wonderful housekeeper, made, when the phone rang.

"It's probley just Bess or George," She said the herself as she walked over to answer it. Nancy picked up the phone and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" Nancy asked into the phone.

"Help. Please," said a tired voice. Nancy could tell that it was a boy, somewhere in his teens.

"Who is this?" Nancy asked, puzzled.

"I don't know. Just help," The voice said, as Nancy heard running footsteps in the background.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Asked an angry voice as Nancy heard some punching sounds, along with crying. About thirty seconds later, somebody hung up the phone.

Even though the phone call was over, Nancy stood there, staring at the phone, stunned. _Who called her? What did they mean by they didn't know who they were? Who was the person who yelled at, and possibley hurt, the boy who called her? And most importantly, why?_

Hannah came in a few moments later, giving Nancy an odd look.

"Nancy, What the matter? Not another threating phone call I hope!" Hannah exclaimed.

In case you didn't know, Nancy Drew was a detective, and solved many mysteries, reciving many threathing phone calls and notes while doing so.

"No threats Hannah. But the phone call does puzzle me," Nancy said as she told Hannah about the phone call. Hannah frowned when Nancy fiinshed her story.

"Poor boy! He sounds like he's in a tough spot! Nancy, do me a favor and let the police handle this!" Hannah begged as Nancy finished her breakfest.

"Unless something like this happens again, I wouldn't," Nancy promised as she called the police to report the phone call.

Chief McGinnis answered the phone, and was intrested by Nancy's story.

"We'll do what we can," He promised Nancy as he hung up. Nancy glanced at the clock as she noticed that she was so busy with this weird phone call, she lost track of time, and was going to be late for meeting Bess, and George at thier house to go to the movies!

Nancy told Hannah good bye, as she hopped into her red car, and drove to Bess's house. Bess and George were a little annoyed at Nancy's lateness, but forgot about it once she told them about the mystery.

"Hypers Nancy! What are you going to do?" Asked George.

"I don't know yet," Nancy admitted as they drove to the movies.

Nancy got to the movies, and the trio got out. Once they were at the snck stand, George's cellphone rang.

"I'll take this," George said as she walked a bit away and answered her cellphone. Nancy noticed her friend grow pale, as she walled out to them.

"Nancy! I got the smae phone call as you, expet the boy was able to tell me more before he got caught!" George cried.

"What did he say?" Bess asked.

"He said that the owner of the Dalv company would have the answer," George said.

"What kind of company is Dalv? I've never heard of it before!" Bess said.

"Neither have I! I'll ask my father about it!" Nancy said. Carson Drew was an exellent lawyer, and often helped Nancy with her cases.

"I know your eager Nancy, but may we watch the movie?" George asked.

"Sure," Nancy said, a little upset. The trio got seats, and watched the movie.  
-  
Nancy drove Bess, and George home, and went home, eager to ask about the Dalv company.

Nancy went into her father's study, where he was looking at some papers.

"What's on your mind?" Mr. Drew asked.

Nancy told him everything, and Mr. Drew was also intrested in the phone call.

"I've heard about the Dalv company. The owner is Vlad Masters,"

"Vlad Masters, billionare or the year?" Nancy asked, surprised.

"That's him. I've even met him before. Nice man. Hard to belive that he may be connected with this phone call," Mr. Drew commented.

"When did you meet him?" Nancy asked, curious.

"He came to me with a case. He wanted to press charges against one of his employees, Lisa Lyn. He claimed that she stole a some weapons his company was designing for the government. Turns out, another employee, James Dixion, had stolen it, and was put in prison," Mr. Drew told his curios daughter.

"Do you think he'll let me look around his castle? I have a hunch that one of his empolyees may be holding someone captive at his castle," Nancy said.

"I'll ask him, and let you know as soon as possible," Mr. Drew said as he went back to his papers.

"Thanks dad!" Nancy called as she left his study. Nancy looked at the clock and wassurprised to discover that it was 9:00. She went ot bed, happy with the information she had gathered.  
-  
The next day, Nancy woke up at 9:00. She got ready for the day, and went downstairs, where her father was drinking coffee.

"Great news! You, alsong with Bess, and George, have permisson to go to Vlad Master's castle to find out if your hunch is correct! Mr. Masters will meet you at the airport in two days, and you will stay for a month!" Mr. Drew declared, with a smile.

"Oh that's wonderful! I'll tell Bess, and George!" Nancy exclaimed, as she dived for the phone.

Bess answered, and was delighted to know that she, Geroge, and Nancy were invited to Mr. Masters's castle. Bess, and Nancy talked for a few minutes, before Nancy said that she had to go pack for the trip.  
-  
Two days came slowly for the trio as they went to onto the airplane. Turns out, Vlad had sent a privite jet, just for them, and two other people coming. Nancy settled in the seat, as Bess, and George fell asleep.

Nancy saw the two other people sitting a few seats away from them. One of them was a woman with short brown hair, and purple eyes. She had a black and blue jumpsuit on.

The other girl was a about thier age. She had a black shirt with dark purple sleeves, with black pants, and shoes. She had orangeish red hair with black streaks in it. Nancy could tell that she was goth.

Even though they were a bit away, Nancy could hear thier conversation.

"I can't belive you said yes!" The younger one said.

"Come on Jazz. Vlad's a great person!" The older one said. The girl now known as Jazz, looked angry.

"How can you still like him? He's a heartless old fruitloop who needs a cat!" Jazz snapped, annoyed.

"Jazz, He is not a heartless old fruitloop! He's a wonderful man, and was my best friend in college!" The older one said.

Jazz gave an annoyed sigh as she got up, and moved across the alse from the trio. Nancy decided that Jazz may be helpful to her mystery.

"Hi," Nancy said. Jazz looked surprised.

"Hey," She said.

"So, you know Mr. Masters?" Nancy asked.

"He's a heartless old fruitloop who needs a cat," Jazz replied as she looked out the window. Nancy gave a chuckle.

"What makes you say that?" Nancy asked.

"He murdered my brother," She replied, still staring out the window. Nancy was surprised.

"Are you sure?" Nancy asked, still surprised.

"Postitive," Jazz replied, not saying anything else.

Nancy said nothing more as they flew to Vlad's castle.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hopefully, you like it.


	2. Searching the study

Queen S of Randomness 016 OMG! OMG! OMG! I LUV ND & DP! ND IS 1 OF MY FAVE BOOKS! (besides HP) & DP IS MY FAVE SHOW EVER! (tied with FOP!) anyway...AWESOME START! UPDATE SOON! 

Me too! We must be long lost cousins or something!

Also, many of you are wondering why Jazz is goth. I made her that way because of depression.

Disclaimer- I only own this story.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nacy, Bess, George, Jazz, and the other woman went off the plane. A man white white hair, and a black suit came over to them.

"I assume your Ms. Drew and her friends?" He said.

"Yes we are," Nancy replied.

"As you may know, I'm Vlad Masters," He said.

"Crazed up fruitloop is more I like it," Nancy heard Jazz mutter.

"Come on. It's a long drive," Vlad said as they walked towards a limo.

A man with short brown hair took thier luggage and put it in the back. Everyone took a seat. Nancy was next to Jazz, Bess and George sat next to each other, and Maddie and Vlad sat next to each other.

Maddie and Vlad talked, while Bess and George talked. Nancy only got to tell Jazz her thier names, because she didn't want to talk.

After three hours in the car, they made it to the castle. Vlad showed them thier rooms, and told the trio that they could go ahead and search.

"Could we search your study?" Nancy asked.

"Go ahead. Just don't mess witht the items on the fireplace. Thier very old, and break easily. Plus, thier not replaceable," He said as he walked away.

They saw the woman from the plane go over to Jazz's room, which was across the hall. She knocked on the door.

"Jazz? Come on! Come with us," She said.

"NO! I refuse to be around that fruitloop!" Jazz shouted from inside her room.

"Jazz, Vlad is not a fruitloop!" She said.

"JUST GO AWAY! I don't think I should call you my mom anymore!" Jazz screamed from inside the room.

The woman sighed, and gave up.

"What happened to the real Jazz?" She mumbled as she walked down the hall, and out of sight.

"Let's go!" Geroge cried, only to be stopped by Nancy.

"Guys, do you think we should include Jazz on this? She seems to know the castle and Mr. Masters better than any of us," Nancy said.

"Yeah, and from the sound of her conversation with her mom, she has something against Mr. Masters, and whatever it is, it's BIG!" Bess said.

"I agree. Let's ask her!" George said, going towards Jazz's room.

Nancy knocked on the door.

"I told you! I'm not going to walk around the castle with a fruitloop!" Jazz called from the inside.

"Jazz, it's Nancy," Nancy said.

Jazz opened the door.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"We want to know if you'd like to help us," Bess said as Nancy explained why they were here. By the time they were done, Jazz seemed intrested.

"Ok," She said as she lead them to Vlad's study.

When they got there, they all starting searching in different places. Jazz and Nancy took the book shelf, and George and Bess took the fireplace, and desk.

"Oh, look at this!" Jazz said after a few minutes of searching.

The girl gathered around Jazz to see what she had. She had a fake book in her hand, and in the fake book was a recorder.

Nancy took the recorder and played it.

"Sir! Dipstick's gone!" said a girl, from Nancy's guess, 16.

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" shouted an angry man.

"It's not my fault, honest!" The girl prostested, but was cut off by another man.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The man shouted.

Some punches and crying was heard. Nancy's eyes widden. It was the same thing that had happened on the phone!

Nancy turned off the recorder.

"What a great clue!" She commented, as she put it back on the shelf.

They went back to searching when Bess bumped into George. George fell frontwards into the fireplace. She quickly grabbed the football statue to catch herself. To everyone's surprise, the fireplace opened up.

"Nancy, can we please stay up here?" Bess begged.

"Why don't you watch the door?" Jazz suggested as she followed George and Nancy down the path.

Nancy went in first, and they came to a room. It would have been wonderful, exept there were people in it.

3 of them were a green birds, with a red hats on.

The second was a man. He was also floating, and had blue skin with blood red eyes. He had a red and white cape, with black U shaped hair, and a white suit. His suit had black gloves, boots, and belt. (Vladdy!) He was watching the birds fiddle with a machine.

Another one was a girl, about 16, with white skin and blue hair that looked like it was on fire. She had a black shirt, with one sleeve, and a long black glove. She had grey boots with skulls on them and black pants with a grey belt the matched her shoes. She aslo had a purple, and blue gutiar on her back. (Ember) She was holding onto a boy.

The boy was about 14. He had on a white shirt, with dirt and blood stains. It was also torn, and a too big for him. His pants were also covered in dirt, and blood stains, along with tears in it. They were also, a little too big for him. He had blue eyes, and black hair. His arms, and face were covered in scars, and bruises. (_**Come on!**_ You should know this by now!)Nancy noticed that he was barefoot, and was very skinny.

Nancy saw Jazz take out a small camera, and take pictures. Thankfully, it had no sound, or flash.

nancy turned her attention back to the floating people.

"I suppose you can't move any faster," The blue skinned man said, annoyed.

"We're 2008 years old! Be happy we're moving at all!" One of the birds snapped at the blue skinned man.

After a few minutes, the bird finished with the machine.

"Ember, give me the brat!" The blue skinned man said. The girl, now known as Ember to them, dragged the boy, who put up a fight, over to him.

The man took him, and threw him a jumpsuit.

"Put it on," He said, as he opened the machine. The boy opeyed and put it on. It was a white jumpsuit, with black gloves, boots, and belt. It also had a weird black symbol, which looked like a D with a P inside it.

Emeb, pushed the boy into the machine, which quickly chained him to the back. The boy was now sweating hard, and had a scared expression on his face.

"Ready or not, here come _**pain!**_" Ember said as she pressed a button.

They saw bolts of eletricity, as the boy screamed. A cload of smoke appeared, so they couldn't see anything else. When the smoke had cleared, the boy was on the floor, his hair white, and the jumpsuit was now black, with white gloves, belt, boots, and the weird symbol.

Ember walked over to the boy, and held his wrist.

"He's still alive!" She cried, surprised.

The blue skinned man was too, and then he scowled.

"Not for long! Leave him there. We have more important things to do," The man said, as he walked thought the wall. Ember followed him, leaving the birds all by thierselves.

"Florida anyone?" One of them asked.

The other two cheered as they flew through the ceiling.

Not caring about the fact that they may come back, Nancy ran over to the boy, with Jazz, and George behind her.

"Is he still alive?" Jazz asked.

Nancy felt for a pulse.

But there was none.

The boy was dead.


	3. Danny

Disclaimer- I only own this story.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nancy felt horrible. She could have stopped this! Jazz, George, and Nancy had tears in thier eyes. That is, untill Nancy heard a gasp, and thump behind her. She turned to find Jazz on the floor, fainted. Nancy wondered why, untill George gave a small shriek. Nancy turns back towards the boy and gasped. He was sitting up, and rubbing his head were he hit it. 

"Uh, hi?" He said, noticing that he was the center of attention.

By that time, Georgea had managed to revive Jazz.

"Um hello. What's your name?" Nancy asked.

"I'm not sure exactly. The floating people call me brat, or a pain in the neck. The girls call me boy," He answered.

_**Intresting, he doesn't know his own name,**_ Nancy thought.

"Who's 'the girls?'" George asked.

"The people who live with me," He said.

"Would you like to come with us?" Jazz asked. She didn't know why, but she liked this kid. She knew she had seen him before, but she didn't know where!

He just stared at them.

"Come on. We won't hurt you," Nancy said, helping him up.

"Ok," He said, giving in.

They walked up the stairs, where Bess was looking confused.

"What did you find? And where did he come from?" Bess asked.

George told her everything, and Bess was worried.

"Do you mean he's a ghost?" Bess asked, shivering.

"Be honest. Can you really be afraid of a face like **_this?_**" Jazz asked, pointing to the boy, who had a goofy grin on.

Bess finally gave in as they took him towards Nancy, Bess and George's room. When they entered. the boy sneezed. As soon as he did, he went through the floor, making Bess give a small scream. The boy finally found a way to get up, and sat on the floor. George gave him a small race car to play with.

The boy seemed to like it, for he rolled it acroos the carpet.

After a while, they discovered that he didn't know a lot. He didn't know what simple things were, such as words, bed, or floor.

The four girls decided to teach him what they could. Little did they know, they had a lot to teach him.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
By the end of the week, the boy knew the basics. They decided to call him Danny, after Jazz's little brother.

One day, as Danny walked over to Nancy, a piece of paper fell out of his pocket.

"Hey Danny, you dropped this!" Jazz said, picking it up. Her eyes widden when she saw it. It was a picture of a girl with orange hair, and a black shirt. She was smileing and was holding something that was ripped from the piece.

"It's a picture of what you would call my sister. She gave it to me before the floating people kidnapped me," Danny replied.

"Be right back," Jazz said as she took the picture to her room.

The others followed, puzzled. What was Jazz up to? Jazz took the key from her necklace and opened up a small safe. She pulled out a ripped picture. She put Danny's piece and her piece together, revealing a smiling girl and boy. The boy had black hair and blue eyes. The girl had orange hair and teal eyes. They looked at her, confused.

"Jazz, what are you doing?" George asked.

"Don't you get it? Danny is my brother! My mom had this picture taken before he was kidnapped. I was leaving for summer camp, and I didn't want Danny to forget me,so I took a picture of us together, ripped it apart, and put one half in his pocket, and kept the other!" Jazz exclaimed.

Danny was excited, knowing that Jazz was his sister. Nancy, Bess, and George left the two long long siblings alone.  
------------------------------------------------------------------

Aww. How sweet!


	4. Finding the girls

Disclaimer-I only own this story

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day, George and Bess learned that thier grandpa was in the hospital, so they left a week before they all had to go home. The trio had learned that Jazz was leaving the same day they were days ago. An hour after they left for the airport, they heard a knock on the door. Danny turned invisible as Nancy alowed the person in. It was Vlad.

"Hello, Nancy, Jasmine. A friend came to visit you girls," Vlad said as he stepped aside, and let a boy walk in, who Nancy knew as Ned Nickerson.

"Enjoy your evening, and I'm off to a meeting in town, so you may search the whole castle, even my study," Vlad said as he walked away.

"And this is?" Danny asked, pointing to Ned, as he turned visible.

Ned fell back a little in surprise.

"I'm Ned Nickerson, Nancy's boyfriend," Ned said, introducing himself.

Nancy quickly updated Ned on what had happened, as they walked to Vlad's study.

"So, there are more like you?" Ned asked, pointing to Danny, who floated next to him.

"Yep, and I miss them too. They were like my sisters, Danny said as he tipped the football that led the way to the secret passage way. Danny went in first, and made his fist glow green, giving them light. Ned, and Nancy searched for an entrance, while Jazz looked at the equitment to see if they would give any clues.

"Hey! Here's a To Do list!" Danny said, picking up a paper from a nearby trash can.

"Let me see!" Jazz said as everyone read the paper quietly to themselves.

TO DO.  
Test machine on Daniel

Get more supplies

Keep Danielle and Lisa from knowing about Daniel's death

Take over the world

Buy more fruitloops (LOL! Sorry, I just had too!)

Nancy rolled her eyes at the fruitloops part, and put in her pocket as she contuined to search.

Suddenly, Danny hicuped, which not only sent Nancy and Ned pinned to the wall, but knocked it down. (AN Danny has just learned the ghostly wail)

The newly destoryed wall revealed two girls huddled together, scared at the wall that almost killed them. (Danni and my OC, Lisa)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gasp. They found the girls.


	5. Unexpected Visiter

Wingg-ed Wolf

Ok, A.) UPDATE!! And B.) How old was Danny when he was kidnapped/killed?

He was kidnnapped at 3 mounths and killed at 14.

Disclaimer-I only own this story

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nancy walked towards the girls. They were twins, and both had black hair, and bright blue eyes. One was wearing a big red T-shirt, and the other wore a big blue T-shirt. Nancy couldn't help but feel that something was wrong with one. She looked at them closely, and discovered that one of the girl's eyes were clouded. Nancy knew right away that she was blind.

"Who's there?" The blind girl demanded. Everyone was surprised, exept Danny.

"It's me," Danny said. The blind and non blind girl brightened.

"I have a name now, Danny," Danny told them. The girls looked happy.

"Do **_we_** have a name?" One of them asked.

Nancy took out the paper they found earlier.

"Your Lisa," She said to the blind girl, "And your Danielle," she added pointing to the other girl.

"What do we do with them? We can't take them upstairs with us. It's hard enough hiding Danny, who's dead, let alone live people!" Jazz pointed out.

"Why not take them to my aunt's? We'll get the info and take pictures now, and in the future," Ned suggested.

"Ned, your a genius!" Nancy exclaimed. The four spent thier next three hours, getting information.

Jazz gave them decent clothes, and Nancy fed them a proper meal. Jazz wrote a note for her mom and Vlad, then the set off for Ned's aunt.

"I don't want to leave them. I've only known them for a few hours and I feel like thier my sisters," Jazz said as they arrived at Ned's aunt.

"We'll come back Jazz. I promise," Nancy said as Ned explained to his aunt what they needed.

Ned's aunt agreed, and they left them there. They decided to take a break from decetive stuff and have fun, so when they got home, they watched a movie. The three decided to got over the evidence, and went into Jazz's room, where they kept it. When they went into Jazz's room, there was someone in her room. And it wasn't Danny either.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gasp. Who's in Jazz's room? Even I don't know! Here's your chance to vote on who's coming into the story!

Sam

Tucker

Dora

Clockwork


	6. Trapped

Disclaimer-I only own this story

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SAM!" Jazzz cried as she hugged her gothic friend.

Sam wore a black shirt with a purple oval. She had a black skirt, and purple tights, and her hair was completely in a ponytail.

Jazz introduced everyone, and by that time, Danny floated into the room, so Jazz had to tell the whole story.

"Secret room huh? Can I see it?" Sam asked, and everyone agreed.

The found that Vlad was not in his study, so they tipped the football. Little did they know, Vlad had turned invisible, and followed them down into the room. The five teenagers looked around the study when the door slammed shut, and locked.

The five spent five minutes trying to open it. Even Danny couldn't open it or phase them out.

"Hello," Said a creepy voice.

They all turned around to see Vlad Masters walk out of the shadows. They all gaped at him in surprised.

"Mr. Masters, some ghosts took over your secret room," Nancy said, only to have Vlad laugh at them.

"Oh, Ms. Drew! I'm surprised you never found out!" The human fruitloop said, as he went ghost, scaring everyone.

"Your the ghost?" Jazz asked, trying even harder to open the door.

"It's no use child! Only I can open the door! Daniel can't phase you out either! The shield works on ghosts, **_and_** humans!" Vlad said with a smirk.

"Then how are you supose to get out?" Danny asked as Vlad scowled. He hadn't thought of that!

"No matter! I'll just do this, ta!" Vlad said as he teleported away.

Danny tried to fly into the portal Vlad made, but didn't make it in time.

The five spent hours trying to find a way out.

Suddenly, Danny shouted in anger, letting out the ghostly wail. Everyone covered thier ears. When Danny stopped, he picked up everyone, and phased throught the ceiling with no problem.

"How did you-" Nancy began, but didn't finish.

"Vlad said shield, aka a machine. If I could break with my ghostly wail, then I would break the machine, and we got out of there!" Danny explained.

"Come on! We've go to get to the police!" Jazz cried as everyone hopped in the limo, and drove to towm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gasp. What will Vlad do? Wait, why am I worried about him?


	7. Going home

Disclaimer-I only own this story

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four made it to the police station in record time, and quickly reported everything to an officer. Vlad Masters was soon arrested, thanks to Maddie's ghost weapons. When they got to the castle, Maddie noticed Danny.

"Who's this?" Maddie asked.

"Mom, it's Danny's ghost. Vlad had killed him," Jazz said, putting an arm around Danny.

Maddie was surprised, but happy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was the last day there, and Nancy didn't want to say goodbye to Danny and Jazz.

"Don't worry. We'll come visit," Maddie promised them as they got on the privite jet.

Maddie sat with her long lost son in the back, while Nancy, Jazz, and Ned sat in the front.

Maddie and Danny talked, and got to know each other.

"I'm gonna miss Danielle and Lisa," Jazz said as she stared out the window.

"Didn't I tell you? My aunt adopted them, and is moving to River Hights!" Ned said, with a twinkle in his eye.

"NO WAY!" Nancy and Jazz said.

The three soon had to go thier seprate ways after they landed.

Maddie drove to Amity Park, and Ned drove Nancy home to River Hights.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello sweetie! How was your trip?" Carson Drew asked his daughter after she returned.

"Yes! Tell us all about it!" Hannah said.

"I bet we missed the good stuff huh?" George said.

Nancy sat down with Hannah, Mr. Drew, George and Bess, and told them all about her exicting adventure.

----------------------------------------------------------

Yes, this is the last chapter! I will do a sequal though if wanted.


End file.
